Tidal Waves
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Espio and Vector should always keep an eye on Charmy. They never know what he'll do.


It was an exciting day at the Detective Agency for the Chaotix today as they had just solved a Case which involved them tracking down the Number One Criminal on G.U.N Worlds Most Wanted list.

All it involved in getting the Criminal location was from A Chao that had seen the whole thing happen and the Criminal location was actually next door to the Chaotix Detective Agency which the Detectives didn't know about. But in the end, the Criminal was safely behind bars and the Chaotix got a large reward over it.

Vector the Crocodile, the head-honcho and leader, of the Chaotix Detective Agency was laying back in his wooden Chair at his desk as the fan was turned on and the crocodile was nodding to some music on his headphones while singing along to the music.

"FEEEEEELLLLINGGGGS" Vector sang out so loud that his voice could be heard from the other room.

As Vector sang out loud, in the living, Espio the Chameleon, the Chaotix Ninja and intelligence Detective who was usually smarter than Vector since the Croc had a thing of getting money, was sitting in the corner trying to get some meditation in lately cause they haven't had a case lately over the last couple days since their last big case.

Opening his eyes he stands up while frowning at Vectors loud singing Voice being heard from the office. Walking over to the door he takes out one of his shrunken and throws it at Vector as the sharp point makes direct contact with a wire on the headphones that had the ability to allow Vector listen to his music and walks away knowing later Vector wasn't going to be happy that his headphones broke.

As if that wasn't enough, when Espio walked out of the Office he felt some Vibration shake the entire house and looks up the stairs to see where it was coming from as it eyes widen in shock and awe.

"CAWABUNGA" A young-hyper-active yelled out like he was having a good time while surfing on a surf board that was surfing on water coming down the Stairs.

"CHARMY" Espio yelled out before getting swallowed up into the water.

"What Da the heck is going on out here?" Vector said in frustration coming out of the doorway before screaming like a girl as he saw the water coming and getting swallowed up by it.

The Front door burst open with water gushing out of the house and into the front yard soaking up into the grass as the three detectives came out of the water and two of them glared at Charmy.

"I gotta say that was really funny and fun" Charmy said as he pretends to know not what happen.

"And very frustrating Charmy, do you know that you damaged the entire living room and My Office getting it all wet" Vector said as steam came out of his nostrils.

The young hyper-active bee gets off and pats the Crocodile head "let off some Steam Vector, everything will be dried off in no time and we can get new carpet now, thanks to my Idea of making a waterslide in the house" Charmy said as vector grabbed him by the collar of his jacket while his nostrils had smoking coming out.

"I. Don't. Want. New. CARPET" Vector yelled at Charmy.

"Oh, you don't," Charmy said as he scratches the back of his head "well I suppose you don't want a new bathroom either"

Espio looks at Charmy as he was confused on what Charmy was talking about "what do you mean that we don't need a new bathroom Charmy?" he asked him while folding his arms.

"Weeellllll" Charmy scratches as he looks away from Vector and Espio.

Before Vector could say anything else to Charmy, he felt the ground start Vibrating again before all three of them turned around to see a huge tidal wave coming towards them as he was like twenty feet high. This cause Vector to scream like a girl again while Espio face palms again.

"Charmy, you are one F-!" he didn't finish his sentence as all three detectives got swallowed up by the tidal wave along with their house and the entire neighborhood.

The Tidal Wave was heading towards Station Square and there was nothing to stop it as People and cars got swallowed up by the wave while the buildings were getting destroyed along the way. What could have caused this?

* * *

It's been a few days as the Chaotix were in the Hospital all bandaged up from the Tidal wave they had experience a few days ago. Espio and Vector were glaring at Charmy as he was giving a smile at both of his detective friends, which means Charmy did something he wasn't supposed to do and now they wanted answers.

"Charmy, what did you do this time?" Vector asked angrily as his left arm was bandaged up in a cast while his tail was also wrapped up in a cast, plus some of his teeth in his jaw were broken.

"I got bored cause you were busy singing to your loud boring music and Espio was meditating," Charmy replied with a whine as his stinger was bandage up and both of his antennas were wrapped up in bandages as well since the bones inside were broken "so I got bored by heading over to the dam that wasn't far away from Station Square and released all the water to see if we would all be living in an underwater city like that Place called Atlantis," Charmy smiled sheepishly "plus I also wanted to how angry you would get if I made a waterslide in the house" the young bee giggled as he was proud of himself for what he did.

"Your Damn right I'm angry, not did you only you get our house all wet and partially destroyed," Steam came out of Vectors nostrils as he was really ticked off at Charmy for what he did "YOU SUBMERGED AN ENTIRE CITY UNDERWATER" his yell could be heard throughout the entire hospital which caused a Nurse to come by and tell him to be quiet.

As the Nurse left, Espio entire body was messed up since the submerging of Station Square and the Chameleon body was wrapped up in a body cast, plus his horn was broken off and it had to be glue back on with bandages.

Vector and Charmy couldn't understand what Espio was saying since he was in a body cast but it sounded like he was very angry as he was glaring at Charmy but that didn't bother the young bee.

"Charmy you're in-!" Vector never finishes his sentence as he was given a medical by a doctor that came in and walked out. As the crocodile examines the medical bill, he could see it was in the six figures which caused his eyes to widen.

"NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND AND NINTY NINE DOLLARS" he screamed in shocked while clenching his chest as the medical bill was so expensive.

"You're not going to have another heart attack are you?" Charmy asked Vector.

Vector didn't respond as he rolled his eyes back and fainted causing him to fall out of bed.

"I guess he fainted" Charmy laughed for today was a good Day for him and he was very proud for what he did.

If there was one thing Vector and Espio were going to do once they got out of the Hospital, they were going to keep an eye on Charmy since that little Rascal was always off doing something he should be doing. Of course that will have to wait for another time as another huge tidal wave was coming towards the Hospital they were in.

"Alright Surfs up" Charmy said excitedly as the wave crashed into the hospital causing the building to go Surfing with Charmy standing on his bed, Espio muffling something and Vector screaming like a girl when he woke up from the Tidal Wave.

Today was sure going to be one wild and watery day for the Chaotix. But one question remains, where that third Tidal wave came from

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna was standing on the Edge of the Island as he was watching the Tidal Eave Swallow up trees and buildings

"Dang it, I shouldn't have fallen asleep and Trust Rouge to guard the Master Emerald," Knuckles frowns to himself as he folded his arms "Now I got to go get it back from her since she took it while I slept" he said to himself before heading in another direction to go find the Master Emerald and give Rouge a little Chat on taking the Master Emerald since it's been taken before.

Guess some things never change for the Chaotix or even for Knuckles.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you readers think?**

**My skills are still a little rusty but I'm improving.**

**See everyone at the next story.**

**End Transmission. **


End file.
